


lights, camera, action!

by spicyyuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: "It’s not like Makkachin is going to accidentally leak out a sex tape, Yuuri."nsfw victuuri week ♔ day four ♔ free day





	lights, camera, action!

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i should have stuck these in a series like 'the spicier side' because coming up with new titles (and summaries jfc) for each prompt is tiring but its too late now. anyway, i skipped day three so on to day four!

“And  _ action! _ ”

“Victooor!”

Victor laughed quietly and lowered the phone from his face, the camera on but not recording.  “C’mon Yuuri, you said you wanted to try!”

“I  _ know, _ but it’s still embarrassing!”  Yuuri countered, sitting up on his elbows.

“Do you want me to start?”

Yuuri sucked in his bottom lip as he looked up at Victor before finally nodding.  Victor handed the phone over before falling to Yuuri’s side, and Yuuri took the time to get onto his knees to sit between Victor’s parted legs.

The two had lost their clothes some time ago, in a playful adventure to the bedroom from the living room of their shared apartment.  

Yuuri lifted Victor’s phone up and watched the man through the lens, while Victor made eyes at the camera.  He lowered the phone and scrunched his face.

“But what if it leaks out?  What then?”  Yuuri asked, genuinely concerned.  “You’re  _ famous _ Victor!”

Victor nearly rolled his eyes at his partner but instead shook his head.  “I am  _ not  _ famous.  Besides, the only way they’d leak out is if I let them leak out!  It’s not like Makkachin is going to accidentally leak out a sex tape, Yuuri.  Other than you, no one else knows my passcode.”  Victor paused for a moment before cocking his head to one side.  “Are  _ you _ going to leak out sex--”

“No!”

Victor smiled.  “Then, Mr. Cameraman, if you please.”

Yuuri watched Victor for a moment before sighing, raising the phone back up to his face to watch the other through the camera.  He hummed quietly as he shifted back, getting Victor at a better angle.

“You are way too into this, Vitya.”  Yuuri muttered quietly, his thumb hovering over the record button.  “Would it even be a sex  _ tape _ though?  It’s a cell phone…”

“Oh my god, Yuuri.  And isn’t it exciting?  Something new?.”

“Sorry to be such a  _ bore _ , Mr. Nikiforov.”

“That’s not what I me--”

“Lights, camera,  _ action _ !”  Yuuri called, cutting Victor off and immediately panning over Victor’s body once he had pressed record.

It was as if Victor knew exactly what he had to do, because as soon as Yuuri had turned the camera on, his eyelids drooped and his hands moved up and over his chest.  Yuuri watched Victor through the camera as the man nibbled on his bottom lip, watching Yuuri through the lens.  Yuuri gulped and tried to keep his hand steady as he moved the camera down Victor’s body, showing how Victor’s hands moved over his skin, his thumbs grazing his hardened nipples causing him to softly gasp at the feather touch.  

Yuuri panned the camera back up to Victor’s face, just in time to watch his tongue dart out across his bottom lip.  He shifted on his knees some, feeling himself become more aroused by the show that his partner was putting on for him.

“Mmm, Yuuri.”  Victor mewled as his back arched, and Yuuri’s cheeks burst into flames at the tone of his voice absolutely dripping with lust.  

Victor was going to have to send this video to him later, for sure.

“What is it, Vitya?”

“What should I do?  I need to be  _ touched _ .”  Victor whined, and Yuuri squinted at him through the phone, knowing damn well Victor was playing up his part a little too much.  Though, he had to admit that he enjoyed it anyway.

Yuuri hummed softly as he moved the phone down to Victor’s cock, which was laying heavy on his stomach, small beads of precum already leaking from their earlier activities.

“Touch yourself, Vitya.”  Yuuri found himself murmuring as he slowly moved the camera back up to point at Victor’s face.  “Do that for me.”

Victor nodded slowly and made a show of his hands moving down his body, splaying across his stomach and hips before slowly wrapping on around his cock.  He moaned an actual, real moan at the touch and his back arched off of the bed just so.  The sight alone nearly made Yuuri throw the phone to the side to climb up onto Victor’s waiting cock, but they had already gotten this far; he was determined to see the video through to the end.

Victor slowly started to stroke himself, teasing himself the best way he knew how with delicate touches.  He moaned quietly and let his head fall back onto the plush cushions at the head of the bed.  Yuuri continued to keep his hands steady as he moved the camera about, concentrating on Victor’s moving hand before panning up to his face.

Victor’s eyes had closed, his eyebrows furrowed as he continued to jerk himself.  He hummed and moaned as he squirmed on the bed in front of Yuuri.  Yuuri zoomed out on the camera before shifting back on the bed, finding a better angle to get more of Victor in the frame.  Yuuri wasn’t pleased with his results until he was on his feet, standing between Victor’s legs.

“Mmph, Yuuri…” Victor moaned as he lifted his hips from the bed.  Yuuri sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he remained quiet, keeping the camera steady on the man in front of him.  “ _ God,  _ Yuuri…”

Yuuri actually  _ glared _ at Victor from behind the phone, but it was no use as the man’s eyes were still screwed shut.  The more that Victor moaned around his name, the more that Yuuri wanted to relieve himself with his hand.  Unfortunately, he was finding it difficult holding the phone steady with one hand, so both were a bit preoccupied.

Victor’s breathing was becoming heavier as time passed, and his hand started to pump a little faster.  Yuuri knew this sign very well, and knew he should get ready for the climax of the video.  He kept the phone steady as he tried to think it over, tried to think of the best angle for Victor’s release.  Yuuri slowly lowered himself back to his knees and settled the camera closer to Victor’s cock than i had been before, while keeping Victor’s face in the background of the shot.  The sound of Victor’s hand moving around himself would surely be the loudest thing in the video.

Victor’s hand sped up still as he got closer and closer to the peak.  He was gasping for air as sweat started to form on his forehead, and his mouth fell open as a broken moan escaped.

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the sight on the camera, knowing that look all too well.  Victor continued to pump himself quickly, his hand tightening around himself as Yuuri continued to watch through the phone, until a notification popped up.

> _ “There is not enough available storage to record video.” _

Yuuri’s jaw dropped just as Victor’s hips lifted from the bed, strings of white shooting up and across his chest and hitting him in the chin.  He moaned, with Yuuri’s name on his tongue.  Victor let his hand fall away from himself as he lay still on the bed, gasping for air as Yuuri’s eyes remained on the traitor phone. He tapped off of the notification and scrolled through Victor’s phone to the photos, hoping that the video had at least saved until that point.

Which it had not.

“How did it look?”  Victor asked once his breathing had mostly gone back to normal.  He lifted his head from the pillow to look at Yuuri, who was glaring hard at the phone in his hand.  His grip was so tight, he felt as though he could snap the phone in two.

“Not enough storage.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“It didn’t save because there wasn’t enough storage on your phone…”

There was a moment of silence before Victor groaned, his hands moving to his face.  “Stupid games taking up space.”

**Author's Note:**

> victor's obviously been playing mystic messenger if he has no space on his phone because of _games_.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr!](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com)


End file.
